El último pensamiento de Ichigo
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Mi visión acerca de lo que pasó por la cabeza de Ichigo una vez que vio a Rukia entrar en la Sociedad de Almas. IchiRuki


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes y escenarios aquí expuestas pertenecen a Kubo Tite y su maravilloso mundo. Sólo me pertenecen mis ideas y la forma de plantearlas.

* * *

¿Qué pensó Ichigo una vez que Rukia fue llevada a la Sociedad de Almas para ser juzgada? Sólo Kubo-sama lo sabe. Pero creo saberlo. Aquí les dejo mi versión. Espero que le guste.

* * *

**El último pensamiento de Ichigo**

La lluvia caía. Se sentía más helada que en otras oportunidades. Y dolía, mucho. Pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se debía a los golpes que había recibido, ni a los cortes. Ni a la humillación. Era algo mucho más profundo, que brotaba desde dentro y le desgarraba hasta el punto más recóndito de su alma. Era ese vacío que sintió una vez en su vida; aquel día en que perdió a su madre y un enorme espacio se situó en su interior. Esa horrible sensación había menguado con el tiempo, haciéndose soportable. Pero ahora renacía, y con mucha más fuerza.

— Rukia — dijo en un suspiro mientras las imágenes de su amiga cruzando la puerta de la Sociedad de Almas le venían una y otra vez a la cabeza. A pesar de la entereza y arrogancia con la que lo trató en los últimos momentos que estuvieron juntos, él notó como la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos…

Rukia se había transformado en una persona muy importante para él. Había ocupado un espacio que él jamás había abierto al resto de la gente, que a nadie había permitido penetrar. Ella lo había hecho y sin su permiso. Al principio, sintió su intimidad invadida y odiaba que la pequeña shinigami estuviese detrás de cada paso que él daba. Sentía que su vida, tal y como había sido hasta ese momento, jamás regresaría. Sin embargo el giro que había dado le permitió ver que su existencia no era inservible, que él había venido al mundo para algo y que desempeñaría ese rol a como diera lugar. Pero siempre concibió esta idea teniendo a Rukia al lado. En sus momentos más pesimistas llegó a acariciar millones de pensamientos que arruinaban su misión: que no sería capaz, que lo vencerían, que traería más dificultades. Pero nada de eso era tan tremendo si Rukia le indicaba como hacer las cosas, los pasos a seguir, las decisiones a tomar. Nunca se paró a pensar que ella, como ser que venía de otro mundo, tendría que dejarlo un día. Ahora ese día había llegado y, lo que era peor, parecía indicar que esta separación sería eterna.

Recostado en la calle, empapado de fría lluvia, trató de hacer un esfuerzo por reincorporarse. Le fue imposible. El poder de aquel shinigami que lo había herido sin ser capaz de percibirlo siquiera, lo había reducido a la nada. Sintió que un hilo de agua cálida descendía por su rostro. No era lluvia. Eran sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ciertamente no era por haber sido vencido ni humillado. La vida le había enseñado a que siempre hay segundas oportunidades y está en uno el aprovecharlas o no. Sabía que un día se encontraría con aquella estatua inanimada, el hermano de Rukia, y las cosas serían diferentes. No era tristeza la que sentía si no miedo. Miedo. El mismo que le congeló el corazón cuando se enteró de la suerte que correría Rukia al cruzar el portal aquel. Muerte.

—Rukia, no vas a morir. No puedes morir— Se repetía a sí mismo como si tratara de un mantra. Pero no eran palabras sin sentido. Era lo que debía hacer. Rukia trató hasta el último momento de protegerlo. Salvó a su familia, detuvo a Renji Abarai en el momento en que éste iba a ultimarlo. Trató de interceder ante su hermano. Y trató de ir a su lado en el momento en que Byakuya le asestó el golpe que parecía ser definitivo. ¿Por qué lo protegía tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que la vida sin ella parecía valer nada? Era su amiga y protectora y aún así se las había arreglado para enraizarse en su corazón, tanto para lograr que él mismo, ya vencido, conservara el deseo de vivir y atravesar ese portal para estar a su lado.

Pero al parecer no sería posible. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que Uryuu Ishida estaba ahí también pero su condición no era mejor que la de él mismo. No podía contar con él. Veía como la lluvia mezclada con su sangre corría calle abajo llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de vida. En alguna oportunidad luego de la muerte de su madre quiso morir y reencontrarse con ella. Anheló estar en esa situación. Pero todo era tan distinto ahora. Ahora había una razón para estar vivo. No era su madre o su familia a quienes adoraba. Ni sus amigos ni su misión como shinigami; todos importantes para él. La razón para vivir era pequeña y delgada, de hermoso cabello negro y profundos ojos oscuros con aires de melancolía. Era ella quien había cambiado a su vida llevándole a lugares increíbles, a situaciones inimaginables, a conocer el nivel de su fuerza y entrega. Era ella la que le había hecho ver que su vida no era una más que debía ser vivida como el del resto de los mortales. Era ella la razón de su existencia porque él… ¡la amaba!

Una vez que por fin reconoció el sentimiento más profundo que albergó alguna vez su corazón, apoyó lentamente la cabeza en el helado suelo cubierto de agua y esperó. La muerte llegaría dentro de media hora, según se le había dicho. Ya habían transcurrido más de veinte minutos. Su hora estaba cerca, lo podía sentir. Era el momento de decir adiós. Le hubiese gustado morir al lado de Rukia, después de haberle dicho lo mucho que significaba para él. Ya no sería posible. Ya no vería más esos ojos, ni escucharía su voz. Sólo esperaba poder volver a encontrarse con ella un día, en algún lugar y poder decirle, sin gritos ni golpes, que ella había sido su primer y único amor. Que no se preocupara por haberlo involucrado en su tarea. Que a él no le importaban los golpes o las heridas. Que prefería morir en una fría noche de lluvia a tener una existencia cálida y cómoda sin haberla conocido.

* * *

**Notas**

Este fic también fue corregido pero no sufrió alteraciones de mayor tipo. Sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, sólo procuren de hacerlo de una manera educada.

Desde ya, muchas gracias a los que pasen, lean y comenten =)


End file.
